As semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size, the gate and fin formation processes continue to require formation of smaller gates and fins. With the currently available gate and fin formation processes it is challenging and in some cases impossible to achieve the necessary small gate and fin sizes. Thus, new gate and fin formation processes are needed.